<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun and the Shade by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771116">The Sun and the Shade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Xillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wingul is called out to a restaurant in the city on a 'highly sensitive urgent diplomatic meeting'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius/Wingul (Tales of Xillia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun and the Shade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcombat/gifts">softcombat</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought you said this was a 'highly sensitive urgent diplomatic meeting'."</p><p>Gaius' fiery red-brown eyes glinted mischievously, "Technically, anything involving myself can be called as such these days."</p><p>"Your Highness, this is not exactly discreet!"</p><p>"I booked the entire restaurant for us. The only people downstairs are my security detail - all my most loyal retainers, they would never breach confidentiality."</p><p>"But several people still saw us both go in!"</p><p>Gaius smiled in gentle amusement, "My undefeated General of a thousand battlefields is afraid of a dinner date?"</p><p>"Your Highness, I am only concerned that there are procedures to follow and we still have enemies publicly... what do you mean, date?"</p><p>Gaius sighed, gesturing around him with a flourish of his long, elegant but powerful hands, at the candles around the central table, the red roses arranged in a beautiful china vase, the bottle of wine in a cooler, two glasses arranged in front of them.</p><p>"It is time you were appreciated," he explained, "For being... everything that you are to me, much more than my most loyal General and confidante. Despite your worries, I have arranged things so this will be uninterrupted, so this will be as perfect an atmosphere as I can manage in this city that, admittedly, has seen too much conflict to be a city of love."</p><p>"Are... are you serious?"</p><p>Gaius nodded, "I apologise if this comes across as deceitful of me, or too forward. I am not exactly practiced in this art myself, to be honest."</p><p>"No, I'm just glad that you're serious," said Wingul, peering deep into his eyes, his own yellow topaz gaze flashing with even more fiery intensity, "Because I have always been dead serious about what you mean to me. It would break my heart if this was anything less to you. You are my sun, Lord Gaius, as more than just my Emperor."</p><p>"You may talk to me on first name terms here," corrected Gaius, "And you are the restful shade that cools my spirit."</p><p>He took their glasses and poured the wine with the same elegant preciseness as he seemed to do everything, transfixing Wingul with the beauty of his movements as always. In the flickering candlelight, he looked more like an elemental himself, something more divine than human. The flames flickered high and Wingul saw that he was being gazed at right back in the same way.</p><p>A perfect chance to secure a kiss, his cunning tactician's brain informed him.</p><p>He did not miss his opportunity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>